


The Seer's Message

by LumenInFusco



Series: Femslash Friday [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, One-Sided Relationship, Pesterlog, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 19:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6623473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LumenInFusco/pseuds/LumenInFusco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After all is said and done, Terezi sends a message.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Seer's Message

\-- gallowsCalibrator [GC] began trolling arachnidsGrip [AG] \--  
GC: ONC3 UPON 4 T1M3  
GC: 4 S33R S3NT OUT 4 M3SS4G3  
GC: TH3 M3SS4G3 W4S R3L4Y3D BY TH3 OUT3R GODS TO B31NGS TH4T WOULD ON3 D4Y B3 H3R CR34TORS  
GC: 4ND, 1N 4 S3NS3, H3R S4V1ORS 4S W3LL.  
GC: SO 1T W4S TH4T 4NOTH3R S33R WOULD 4TT3MPT 4 S1M1L4R F34T  
GC: SW33PS 1N TH3 FUTUR3 (BUT NOT M4NY)  
GC: ...  
GC: SORRY  
GC: 1 DON'T KNOW WHY 1'M F33L1NG SO PO3T1C 4LL OF 4 SUDD3N  
GC: 1T'S NOT 4S 1F 1'M MUCH OF 4 S33R 4NYMOR3 4NYW4Y  
GC: 4S SOON 4S W3 CROSS3D OV3R, W3 LOST TH3 SUP3RN4TUR4L 4SP3CTS OF OUR POW3RS  
GC: 1'M GU3SS1NG TH4T L34V1NG TH3 G4M3 3FF3CT1V3LY NULL1F13D TH3 4B1L1T13S GR4NT3D TO US BY 1T  
GC: SO TH3 S33R OF M1ND 1S 3V3N L3SS OF 4 L1T3R4L D3SCR1PTOR NOW  
GC: 1 GU3SS 1T DO3SN'T R34LLY M4TT3R  
GC: 4NYW4Y  
GC: H3Y  
GC: 1 DON'T KNOW HOW LONG 1T'S B33N.  
GC: TH3 N3W WORLD'S ORB1T4L CYCL3 1S UNL1K3 TH4T OF 4LT3RN14 OR OLD 34RTH  
GC: SO SW33PS 4ND Y34RS 4R3N'T R34LLY TH1NGS 4NYMOR3  
GC: ROS3 4ND K4N4Y4 4R3 K33P1NG TR4CK  
GC: BUT 1 GU3SS TH3 SP3C1F1C T1M3 DO3SN'T M4TT3R 4T TH1S PO1NT  
GC: HOLY SH1T 1 4M R4MBL1NG 4 LOT TOD4Y  
GC: 4NYW4Y  
GC: W3 M4D3 1T  
GC: 1 DON'T KNOW 1F YOU KNOW  
GC: BUT WH4T3V3R YOU D1D, 1T WORK3D  
GC: D1RK 4ND ROS3 C4M3 UP W1TH 4N 3XPL4N4T1ON TH4T PROB4BLY M4K3S S3NS3  
GC: M4YB3 ON3 D4Y 1'LL L1ST3N TO TH3M 4ND F1GUR3 1T OUT  
GC: TH3 BOTTOM L1N3, THOUGH  
GC: 1S TH4T W3 C4N'T L34V3 TH1S PL4C3 UNT1L TH3 3ND OF TH1S UN1V3RS3'S T1M3 1N R34L1TY  
GC: SO 1 C4N'T L34V3  
GC: 4ND NO ON3 KNOWS 1F 4NYON3 OR 4NYTH1NG C4N 3NT3R TH1S UN1V3RS3 FROM TH3 OUTS1D3  
GC: OR 1F TH3R3'S 3V3N 4NYTH1NG L3FT ON TH3 OUTS1D3  
GC: BUT 1 LOS3 NOTH1NG BY TRY1NG  
GC: 1 W1SH YOU COULD S33 TH3 N3W WORLD  
GC: 1F ONLY SO YOU COULD T3LL M3 WH4T 1T LOOKS L1K3 >:]  
GC: 1 W1LL S4Y TH4T 1T SM3LLS 4M4Z1NG  
GC: 4ND H4V1NG 4 SUN TH4T DO3SN'T SCORCH TROLL FL3SH 1S 4N 4DD3D BONUS  
GC: TH3 SUN 1S HOSP1T4BL3 FOR BOTH TROLLS 4ND HUM4NS  
GC: W3 H4V3N'T D3C1D3D WH1CH W3'R3 GO1NG TO R3POPUL4T3 F1RST  
GC: OR 1F W3'LL H4V3 BOTH D3V3LOP S1D3 BY S1D3  
GC: TH3R3'S NO RUSH  
GC: FOR TH3 F1RST T1M3 S1NC3 4R4D14 FOUND TH3 G4M3 COD3 4ND S3NT 1T TO SOLLUX  
GC: W3'R3 FR33  
GC: 4ND 3V3RYON3 1S 4T P34C3, SUPPOS3DLY  
GC: NO MOR3 PLOTT1NG OUR N3XT MOV3, PL4NN1NG OUR N3XT 4TT4CK, OR SCH3M1NG OUR N3XT M4RK  
GC: 1T'S F1N4LLY OV3R.  
GC: 1 HOP3 TH4T YOU C4N F1ND YOUR W4Y H3R3 SOON  
GC: 4LL TH3S3 DORKS 4R3 R34LLY ST4RT1NG TO RUB OFF ON M3 1N C4S3 YOU COULDN'T T3LL >:[  
GC: 1T W4S ON3 H3LL OF 4 F1GHT ON OUR 3ND  
GC: 1 H4V3 TO H4ND 1T TO YOU  
GC: 3V3N TH3 P4RTS TH4T D1DN'T PL4Y OUT TH3 W4Y YOU 4NT1C1P4T3D ST1LL M4N4G3D TO WORK OUT  
GC: J4N3'S 4DULT M4N LUSUS 3V3N GOT 1N TH3 FR4Y SOM3HOW  
GC: H3'S H3R3 W1TH US NOW  
GC: 3V3RYON3 H4S T4K3N TO C4LL1NG H1M "D4D" R3G4RDL3SS OF TH31R R3L4T1ON TO H1M  
GC: 3V3N 1 C4TCH MYS3LF DO1NG 1T FROM T1M3 TO T1M3  
GC: SO TH3Y'R3 4LL ST1LL 4 BUNCH OF 4DOR4BL3 CHUMPS  
GC: 1'M H4PPY FOR TH3M  
GC: WOW, TH1S H4S 4LL TURN3D OUT TO B3 4 G14NT R4MBLY M3SS  
GC: 1'M NOT SUR3 WHY 1 K33P DO1NG TH1S WH3N 1'M T4LK1NG TO YOU  
GC: 4LL 1 R34LLY W4NT3D TO DO W4S S3ND TH1S OUT TH3R3 4ND HOP3 TH4T TH3S3 M3SS4G3S COULD H3LP YOU F1ND YOUR W4Y TO US  
GC: WH3N YOU G3T H3R3, YOU'LL N3V3R L3T M3 H34R TH3 3ND OF 1T, 1'M SUR3  
GC: S3RV3S M3 R1GHT, 1 GU3SS  
GC: TH3R3'S SO MUCH 1 ST1LL W4NT TO SH4R3 W1TH YOU  
GC: TH1NGS TH4T 1 S4W JUST B3FOR3 W3 W3NT TO B4TTL3  
GC: TH3 M3 TH4T K1LL3D YOU  
GC: TH3 YOU TH4T SH3 K1LL3D  
GC: TH4T 1 K1LL3D, 1N TH4T R34L1TY  
GC: 1 KNOW YOU WOULDN'T 4PPROV3  
GC: BUT TH3Y FOUND 34CH OTH3R 4ND S33M3D H4PPY  
GC: 1 WOND3R WH4T 1 S41D TO YOU  
GC: 1 WOND3R 1F TH4T V3RS1ON OF M3 WOULD H4V3 S41D WH4T 1 W4NT TO S4Y TO YOU R1GHT NOW  
GC: BUT 1 WON'T. 1 C4N'T.  
GC: B3C4US3 1T'S SOM3TH1NG TH4T N33DS TO B3 S41D 1N P3RSON.  
GC: 1T WOULDN'T B3 F41R TO NOT G1V3 YOU CH4NC3 TO R3SPOND, 4FT3R 4LL  
GC: 1'M NOT PR3P4R3D TO G1V3 UP ON 3V3R S331NG YOU 4G41N  
GC: SO PL34S3, WH3R3V3R YOU 4R3  
GC: HURRY H3R3 SOON  
GC: SO 1 DON'T H4V3 TO SUFF3R W1TH TH3S3 LOS3RS 4LON3 >:]  
\-- gallowsCalibrator [GC] ceased trolling arachnidsGrip [AG] \--  
\-- Error: One or more messages could not be delivered. Reason: connection timed out. Resending in 8 seconds... --

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, just broke one of my own rules and wrote a story about tragic lesbians. May mighty Sappho in her infinite wisdom forgive me.


End file.
